Toothiana
Toothiana Toothiana or Tooth is the possible love interest of Jack Frost of the DreamWorks film Rise of the Guardians. She's the Guardian of Memories. Otherwise by the children of the world as the Tooth Fairy. With the help of her mini-fairies to collect children's teeth and leave money behind so she could be believed in. Holding the teeth in her palace until the child needs to remember their important memories from childhood when they need them the most. Biography Tooth is sweet, bubbly. motherly and clumsy . . . she adores the children of the world. Tooth takes her duties as a guardians seriously. Having a passion and excitement especially when she hasn't gone out on the field in 440 years. Wanting to do everything she can to protect and help them. Each tooth is precious to her because she knows it's a special memory that that child never wanted to forget. Of course with others it appears her love for tooth can be a bit strange since they don't see what she can. When Pitch takes nearly all her mini-fairies besides Baby Tooth...she's heartbroken since the children will stop believing in her. She has no purpose since she did her job every night in comparison to North and Bunnymund. Who only have to worry about one day a year. Something she says with complete devotion. She does care for her mini-fairies as she's basically their mother due to being extension of her and her fellow guardians and friends. Relationship with Jack Frost Toothiana had an infatuation with Jack Frost as it's implied even before the series began. As demonstrated when The Man In The Moon was chosen the new guardian and it was revealed to be Jack Frost. She swooned while being joined by her mini-fairies. While she acts reserved her mini-fairies make her crush more obvious since their extensions of herself. At first it appears that she is crushing on him because of Jack Frost's perfect teeth that 'sparkle like fallen snow'. However she grew to love him for his personality as she got to know him throughout the film. Despite being a prankster and isolated for most of his life. Jack showed his caring side towards Tooth. Never once messing with her or showing his usual carefree nature. Possibly because she's the female member of the guardians. He apologizes to her for not able to save her mini-fairies and the teeth. Helping her with collect the baby teeth with the other guardians (also due to the fact he wants to get his memories back.) Once he learned he had a past and a family that he didn't remember...Tooth wanted to help him but all the teeth were taken away by Pitch. She was surprised he didn't know and wished she could help him. Jack asking her if she's already when Tooth ends up hitting a sign in excitement since it was her first time in the field in 440 years. There's also a moment where Tooth falls off the sleighed due to being so weak because she has no more non-believers and Jack helps her up. She appears to be embarrassed from fallen in front of him. Jack and Tooth also have a moment where she's watching Jamie sleep while she switched his tooth with a coin. She remembers this was the part she used to love until she stopped, seeing the children. Being happy that Jack was there for her. He promises to help her first then they will deal with Pitch. Towards the end of the film. Tooth is happy that Jack is finally believed in and after he official becomes a guardian she embraces him. They stare into each others eyes before Baby Tooth interrupts them (namely due to jealously being an extension of tooth she has a crush on Jack) as she realizes what she did and acts all shy in embarrassment. Mostly due to her crush on him but there's implications that Jack may return her feelings. As he smiles back and doesn't appeared to be bothered at all by the display of affection. Also noticeably is Baby Tooth looks nearly identical to Toothiana. Jack names her because of the resemblance when he saves her at the palace. Not minding her following him around throughout the film. Since Tooth is basically her mother...Jack acts like a friend and father figure in a way to the little fairy. He's protective of her and even gives up his staff to save her. Tooth also acting more like a concerned mother in when she asks where Baby Tooth is when Jack comes back after she's been captured by Pitch. Plus the fact that Baby Tooth has one purple eye and one blue eye. That appears to be symbolizing of a possible relationship between Tooth and Jack. Trivia Fun Fact: Is Tooth was originally supposed to met Jack before the rest of the guardians when she was still out on the field in the original script. Jack and Tooth were also supposed to have a love-hate relationship. Since Jack was more of a jerk before they changed the film plot. She was also supposed to have more screen time and be captured several times. Category:Dreamworks Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Interspecies Love Interest Category:Possible Romance Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest